Hyperborean
Hyperborean is the guild master of the Dark Guild Grand Tundra. He is a Giant, ousted from the Sun Village, who made his way to Caelum and founded this guild. During the Bellona Alliance War, Hyperborean led the charge at Hargeon, aiming to capture the port town. After the War, he was incarcerated by the Magic Council. Appearance Hyperborean is a giant who is at least fifteen meters tall, with dull-blue skin. He has brown fur coiling around his arms and legs and wears plate armor, a single piece of which is the size of a small boat, on his waist. The upper part of his body is bare, revealing prosperous muscle that looks as if it could repel any weapons directed at it. He also has a blue beard that reaches his chest, has a long mustache, blue and bleak eyes, and wears a gold crown on his forehead. Personality Hyperborean loves to joke around, especially about his incredible size. Despite his general easygoing personality, Hyperborean has somewhat of a sadistic streak, somewhat enjoying the pain he causes others. He is overconfident in his power as a God Slayer, believing his power to be leaps and bounds beyond any Dragon or Devil Slayer, and that he can freeze anything. His boasts aren't completely without merit as he is still considered one of the strongest members of the Bellona Alliance. He is still willing to admit defeat in battle however, as he did against Hotoke Perzsike. He seems to only enjoy a good fight, finding the entire conflict against Hotoke to be the most invigorating time of his life. History Hyperborean was a former resident of the Sun Village. At one point he gained the ability to use Ice God Slayer Magic, and attempted to test his power by freezing the Eternal Flame. However he was thwarted and ousted by the other giants. He soon made his way to Caelum, and founded the Dark Guild, Grand Tundra. Synopsis King of the Frozen Wastes Faces the Regent of the Dead Forest Magic and Abilities Ice God Slayer Magic: A variation of God Slayer Magic that implements the element of ice. This allows Hyperborean to eat external sources of ice in order to heal injuries and increase his power. Like all God Slayer Magics, Hyperborean's element is colored black, with him using powerful black ice, and lower ranked Slayers are unable to eat his ice. The ice he uses can freeze opponents with a wave of his hand, and is capable of freezing things with as low freezing points as oxygen in a second. The ice is also very durable, being capable of clashing with even Adamantine weapons, and with the proper temperatures, freezing them over. His ice managed to withstand an explosion generated from Hotoke Perzsike. He can also generate freezing winds, capable of countering attack from Hotoke. He can even manipulate any of his black ice, even that which has been seperated from his body. He's capable of doing everything Gray and Silver Fullbuster demonstrated with Ice Devil Slayer Magic, and then some. The ice he produces is so cold that it burns. * Instantaneous Freeze: In an instant, Hyperborean is capable of freezing anything in an instant. This can range from the walls and floor of a room, or even magical attacks heading for him. He is even capable of freezing flames, and oxygen. His freezing ability was first demonstrated when he used it against Hotoke Perzsike to freeze his boiling blood. He then froze a multitude of other spells performed by him, including his Roots of the Sacred Tree: Yggdrasil spell. This last fear is incredibly impressive, considering the roots were the size of Hyperborean, and he still froze them. He can use this skill in order to freeze the ground and skate on it, compensating for his overall lack of speed. * Cold Immunity: Hyperborean cannot feel cold at all, evident by his residence in a the arctic regions of the Caelum. Any ice, snow, or cold based attack does not affect him in the least. His superior ice does allow him to freeze those of lesser abilities, such as Dragon and Devil Slayers and other Ice Mages. * Ice God's Bellow: Hyperborean inhales and fires a large stream of ice and snow from his mouth in the form of a blizzard. Due to the larger size of his mouth, Hyperborean's God's Bellow is naturally larger than most God's Bellows. This also increases its overall power. This spell deals both blunt and freezing damage. This spell was powerful enough to match Hotoke Persizke's Divine Forest Dragon Slayer Magic. * Ice God's Giant Hammer: Hyperborean covers his fist in a heavy layer of ice, and then punch his opponent. This spell does immense crushing damage to whoever is unfortunate enough to be hit by it, while also burning them with the cold from the ice. This spell was strong enough to counter an attack made by Hotoke Perzsike, and also proceed to crush his body. * Ice God's Club: Hyperoborean creates a giant ice club that he swings at his opponent. He generally uses this as a weapon to bludgeon his opponents. * Ice God's Blizzard: Hyperborean fires a large stream of snow and ice from his hands. This spell simultaneously blows away the opponent with great force, while freezing their body with the sheer cold of this spell. * God Slayer's Secret Art: ** Casket of Ancient Winters: Hyperborean creates a condensed box of ice in his hand that he throws it high into the sky. It then explodes, bombarding everyone within the vicinity of the attack with large shards of ice, impaling and freezing those he targets. Afterwards this spell then creates a snowstorm that only Hyperborean can see through, as it creates whiteout conditions. Hyperborean can also use a linear version of this spell can be used in attack clashes, still generating the same effects. This spell was capable of matching Hotoke Perziske's Divine Roar of the Forest Dragon. This spell's name is a reference to the item in Norse Mythology. ** Fruit of the Underworld: Hyperborean freezes the entire landscape he's in, within a fifty meter radius. This gives him complete control over the black ice he generates from anywhere on the battlefield. This process also causes multiple trees made from ice to sprout out from the ground, much stronger and sturdier than any ice Hyperborean can normally create. He can then fashion the trees into whatever weapon he pleases, on top of already being able to manipulate the ice around him. This spell's name is a reference to the myth of the first winter on Greek and Roman Mythology. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Hyperborean is well versed in hand to hand combat. He generally battles using his sheer brute strength to deal powerful blows, while enhancing his attacks even further by combining them with his Ice God Slayer Magic. His general fighting style is more analytical than one would assume. He relies on grabs and throws, as well as redirecting the power of his opponents to make them hurt themselves. He was skilled enough to flip Hotoke Perzsike over his body while he was using Draco Surge. Immense Strength: As a giant, Hyperborean has a high degree of strength, and possesses great muscle mass. He's capable of opening the large ice door that leads into Grand Tundra's guild hall using sheer physical force. Nobody else is capable of opening this door. Even Julius Kaizar believes that Hyperborean is physically stronger than him, and Julius is reputed as the "World's Strongest Man". During his time a Giant at the Sun Village, Hyperborean was considered one of the strongest giants living there, even before learning his magic. He can easily lift and throw other Giants, as well as other creatures of that size, in order to deal devastating blows. He can punch the ground with enough physical force that it shatters beneath him, throw boulders with enough force to shatter columns, and can even effortlessly lift giant columns in order to use them as blunt weapons. He could match Hotoke Perzsike in physical strength while he was using his Draco Surge, dealing a powerful punch to his face with enough power to send him backwards, and maintaining an extended battle against him without the usage of any magic. Immense Durability: Due to his incredible size, bone density, and muscle mass, most physical attacks don't harm him. As a matter of fact, Hyperborean often turns this into an advantage by freezing his opponents when they make contact. Attacks from Hotoke that Hyperborean had frozen had simply bounced off of his body. His body allowed him to remain mostly unharmed from various attacks that Hotoke used as well, both physical and magical, even while Hotoke was using his Draco Surge. Immense Magic Power: Hyperborean is strong enough to create the guild hall of Grand Tundra with his magic. His magical reserves are higher than any other members of Grand Tundra. His power is said to even rival that of Hyperion Lucifer, the strongest mage of Othrys. Other than Cronus Saturnalia and Pluto Morior, Hyperborean is considered the strongest member of the Bellona Alliance. During his fight with Hotoke Perziske, Lionel Timber was confident in Hyperborean's ability to defeat the Mage. He even continued to match him in power after he activated his Draco Surge. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura is colored dark blue, and everyone near him feels incredibly cold. Mere exertion of his magic power is enough to freeze an entire room solid. Trivia Hyperborean Giants are ice giants from Greek Mythology. Hyperborean is supposed to be the physically strongest character created by Black Dwarf Star. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Lost Magic User Category:God Slayer Magic User Category:Ice Magic User